The Tickle Game
by Farfalla
Summary: Chekov has had a long crazy day, and Uhura suggests a fun bedroom game. Mildly graphic heterosexual fun depicted.


THE TICKLE GAME   
by Farfalla - rated R  
  
-------  
  
"MMmmm.... Nyotochka... you always know exactly how to do that," Pavel Chekov purred. He was sitting at the foot of Lieutenant Uhura's bed with his feet dangling over the edge. His eyes were closed.   
  
"That's right, sugar," said the communications officer in her smooth mezzo. "I know just what an exhausted navigator needs when he's done with a double-shift on the bridge." She kneaded his shoulders with her expert hands, crouching behind him with her knees wrapped around his hips.   
  
Chekov smiled like a baby and leaned his head back across her right shoulder. "I newer thought today vould end," he murmured. "So many things at vunce. First the broken machinery in engineering, then the escaping Two-Headed Klingon Stink-Spiders in science lab three... and then..."   
  
"Shhh.... baby... relax. It's all over now, sugar," Uhura cooed. She crinkled the hem of Pavel's uniform in her dextrous fingers and gently peeled off his gold shirt.   
  
Chekov, now bare-chested and glowing with healthy sexuality, tried to lean back and pull Uhura down with him. She resisted him and pushed him up again. "You wait here. I just thought of a fun game we can play."   
  
"Does it inwolwe taking off the rest of our clothes?" Chekov asked in a low voice.   
  
Uhura giggled. "Eventually, I guess. But first, keep your eyes closed. I'll be right back."   
  
Chekov felt the mattress shift around as Uhura got up off the bed. He sat there, shirtless, tingling with anticipation.   
  
In a few moments, she was back, standing in front of him. Something soft and thin and wispy was tracing curlicues across his chest. "The way we play the game," said Uhura, "is that I tickle you with something, and you have to guess what it is."   
  
Chekov grinned. "Sounds like fun! This one's easy."   
  
"If it's so easy why don't you say it?"   
  
"Mmmm...." said Chekov. "Because I like it. I don't vant you to stop."   
  
"I'm not gonna stop," said Uhura. "Besides, aren't you curious about the other things?"   
  
"It's a feather," said Chekov.   
  
"That's right, sugar!" She kissed him lightly, still tracing his chest with the feather. His nipples tensed up at the touch. She pulled away and spent a few more moments on the feather, then left again.   
  
Now Chekov felt something unbelievably soft and fluffy brush across his body. He waited a few moments before saying, "Is it a cotton ball?"   
  
"Mmmhmm," Uhura confirmed. She wiped him down with the fluff, dancing daringly deep to the waistband of his trousers.   
  
The next item tripped him up. It was something very soft and delicate, but also somewhat slick. And the structure seemed complicated. "I em sorry, Nyota, I don't know vat it is," Chekov mumbled, only half caring. Whatever it was certainly felt tantalizingly good slipping across his body.   
  
"I'll give you a clue," she said. "It has something to do with reproduction."   
  
"Not an antique condom?" Chekov gasped in tittilated disbelief.   
  
Uhura giggle raucously. "Now, where would you get an idea like that? I've never even _seen_ one of those!"   
  
"I know vat they are because they vere inwented in Russia," Chekov beamed proudly. "And I don't know! It felt soft and confusing, and you mentioned reproduction..."   
  
"_Plant_ reproduction," Uhura specified, smiling.  
  
"Plants?" Chekov exclaimed. "You sound like Sulu."   
  
"Do you know what it is now, sugar?" She tickled his right nipple with the mystery object, and he gasped.   
  
"I theenk it's a flower," he murmured wantonly after some time.   
  
"And I think you're right," said Uhura. "It's a daffodil."   
  
"Ve have those in Russia too," Chekov pointed out as she left him to go get a new mystery object.   
  
"You really have to take me there some day, Pavel!"   
  
"Maybe ven the mission is over you can come and stay vith my family, and I vill show you the sights!"   
  
"Sounds like a plan." She was in front of him again, and suddenly something very wet but solid and fleshy was pushed against his neck. He moaned in surprise as the item slurped its way down his chest, across one pectoral muscle, down to his waist, and back up the other side. The edge that touched his body was slightly concave, so that it suctioned his body slightly. That and the moisture reminded him of a kiss, but this was no mouth that was sending him into such a high state of arousal.   
  
"Vat... oh.... oh Nyotochka...."   
  
"Here, want to taste it?"   
  
"_Taste_ it? Vat is it?"   
  
Something sweet was being pressed into his mouth. "Here. They have these in Russia too?"   
  
"No..." he was forced to admit, as the slices of mango melted in his mouth in an orgy of fructose and flavor.   
  
"I love mangos," said Uhura. "They have so many uses."   
  
Chekov reached out for her, but she was gone again. "How many more things are there?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed. "I am getting pretty... hard..."   
  
"I can see that, Pavel," she cooed from somewhere in the back of the room. "I just can't wait to climb on. But I'm having too much fun here first. Aren't you?"   
  
"Yes." He was certainly enjoying her creativity... and the unpredictability of sensation was extremely arousing.   
  
Suddenly something hard and freezing and dripping appeared in the crook of his neck. He yelped in pain at first, and then relaxed into a stupor of sensuality as the ice cube trailed over his chest, dripping chilly liquid onto his nipples. They stung and his penis throbbed. He moaned incomprehensibly.   
  
"Tell me what it is, Pavel," teased Uhura in her sexiest voice.   
  
"Ice..."   
  
"Not just ice, what _kind_ of ice. It's not frozen water."   
  
"I don't... know..."   
  
"Then have a taste." She took his hand, opened his palm, and pressed the remainder of the quickly melting ice cube into his hand. Then she guided his hand up to the cocoa bosom spilling out of her leopard bra.  
  
She tensed slightly as they spread the ice over her cleavage, and then she popped the ice into her mouth and moved Chekov's head closer to her. "Taste it."   
  
Chekov gripped her waist with both hands and licked the cold liquid off her bulging cleavage. She wriggled with pleasure at the contrast of the ice with his fiery mouth. "Wine," he mumbled into her breasts. "Red wine."   
  
"Very.... goood......"   
  
She disappeared again, even as he reached out for her, to the other side of the room. "Last one," he heard her say. He was quivering and couldn't wait to take her into his arms and thrust into her smiling delicious body. Such a tease she was being tonight! But it was sooo entertaining...   
  
Chekov felt something tiny whisper across his chest, barely there except for the stimulation of his chest hairs. It was the lightest thing yet, the lightest possible touch, and in his heightened state of arousal it was the most agonizing touch possible. He felt the lightness tickle his nipple, and groaned. He was in ecstasy. Uhura was a genius.   
  
Lt. Uhura walked into the room carrying a jar of chocolate body powder and a brush, and saw her lover sitting on the edge of her bed moaning to himself, his eyes still closed. And a Two-Headed Klingon Stink-Spider ambling across his naked pecs.   
  
The End 


End file.
